


Fallen For A Blonde Haired Beauty

by DoubtLovesFaith



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, JRPG, Spanking - Fandom, Yuri Love, yuri - Fandom
Genre: Ass Slap, Ass Smack, Ass Spank, Big Ass, Big Booty, Big Butts, Booty, Booty Slap, Booty Smack, Booty Spank, Bravely Default - Freeform, Bravely Default Yuri, Butt, Butt Smack, Butt Spank, Butts, Cheesy, Deep kissing, Edea Lee Ass, Edea Lee Ass Slap, F/F, Girls In Tights, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Ass Eating, Lesbian Ass Licking, Lesbian Ass Worship, Lesbian Kissing, Lesbian Rimming, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Spanking, Lesbians, Love Confession, Rimming, Sexy Girls, Sexy Times, Spanking, Sweet, Taboo, Tights, Yuri, Yuri Love - Freeform, ass, ass eating, ass worship, butt slap, cute girls, lesbian love, spank, spanked, thicc, thick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtLovesFaith/pseuds/DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: She wanted her, she needed her, and she loved her more than anything in the world. No more, no less. A rather short Agnès x Edea Yuri story.





	Fallen For A Blonde Haired Beauty

[Disclaimer] I don't own anything, but I... wish that I did? I guess?

[Author's Note] As always, I'm really sorry about any stank typos and other stupid writing errors, okay? Screw that junk, man! Um, I'd lick Chun-Li AND Satsuki Kiryuin's fat ass, by the way. I'm just saying.

(Fallen For A Blonde Haired Beauty)

It was a fairly windy, warm weathered day today, and two specific girls were grateful for such weather as they both traveled side by side together in a desperate search for a weapon, a legendary weapon. These two travelers were none other than the ever so motherly acting Agnès Oblige, and also the tomboyish blonde Edea Lee herself. Tiz, Agnès, Edea, and Ringabel were all just previously traveling together in this vast, grassy area before, but Tiz eventually decided that it would have been a much better idea to split up and cover more ground that way instead.

In doing so, Tiz and Ringabel went one way, Edea and Agnès went the other way, and that was that. They all agreed to meet back up with each other again at a certain time and at a specific area as well, so knowing that also kept this mission a little less stressful feeling in a way. However, finding this sacred weapon of sorts was really starting to seem like a horrible lost cause over the course of time.

Agnès was wearing her usual knee-length and white colored dress with dark sleeves, a black fur trimming at the hem of the dress, and also black embroidery at her bust. She was also wearing a black colored bolero, a black colored cinch belt, knee-high and black colored boots with pom-poms, and not to mention her elbow-length, black colored gloves, too. And as for Edea, she was merely wearing her trademark short lengthen, high-collar, red colored dress with a mail-plated skirt; the sleeves of her clothes were black and her collar was white.

Lastly, of course, the beautiful blonde proudly sported her white colored tights that exquisitely rode right up the crack of her big butt, thigh-high and black colored boots, and also her matching black colored gloves, as well. The sun was starting to set, their stomachs were feeling rather empty, their feet were beginning to feel sore from walking so much, and time itself still felt as though it was painfully being wasted for no reason whatsoever. Nevertheless, the two beautiful girls continued on forward anyway with little to no hope of actually even finding this darn thing.

"Dammit, just where IS this stupid sword, anyway? What do we even need it for again?" asked Edea, her voice clearly sounding beyond irritated at the moment.

"It is apparently the only way to defeat that monster, Edea. Please, just calm down. I am sure that we will both find it before Tiz and Ringabel, anyway," Agnès softly voiced back to her upset behaving friend, the brown haired girl still ever so closely walking right behind of Edea Lee.

"The only way my ass! Oh, I'm SO hungry right now, Agnès! Come on, let's just head back, already! Screw this dumb sword... thing! I mean, I'm pretty much sure that we could all kick this monster's huge butt really easily if we just try to fight it together as a team again, you know? What do you say, huh?" spoke the girl in tights, now simply waiting to hear her friend's obvious response to herself.

'Ass' she said? 'Huge butt' she said? Seriously, was Edea trying to egg something on here? Agnès wasn't very sure of that, but something was definitely telling her otherwise. Edea may have never realized this, but ever since the two girls even met one another, Agnès always felt as though she was honestly and truly smitten by the girl with light golden blonde hair. Sure, the vestal girl did have slight romantic feelings toward Tiz and all, but there was something about Edea Lee that just more than captured her, more than interested her. But, why though? Edea was always quick to anger, they both acted completely different from one another, she behaved so dang rashly most of the time, and yet... she loved it all. Not only that, but Agnès also always felt as though Edea Lee was singlehandedly the most beautiful looking girl that she has ever seen before. Nay, the most beautiful looking human being in general, actually.

Edea's face was flawless, she was always an absolute joy to be around, the womanly curves of her body were unbelievably sexy, her hair always looked so lovely, her own sense of style was fashionably elegant, her voice sounded so sweet to the ears, her skin was heavenly soft, her feet were cutely petite, her shapely legs always looked downright mesmerizing, and most importantly... Edea had an ass, an incredibly perfect looking ass. Agnès never asked to feel this way towards the girl, but she just couldn't help it.

All this time she was in love with Edea, and she knew that, she most certainly did. However, not wanting to risk ruining their already close friendship and what have you, the vestal girl would usually just keep quiet about it all. Not anymore. Not anymore, indeed. No longer would Agnès just sit around while doing absolutely nothing about her own deep feelings, her own shameful desires. At this current moment and time, she didn't care about her fear, she didn't care about Edea probably liking Ringabel, she didn't even care about her own dignity anymore. Agnès wanted Edea and she was going to finally claim her as her own, too.

'Unacceptable...' voiced Agnès inside of her mind, both of her brown colored eyes closely watching Edea's curvaceous looking hips sexily swaying left and right as the tomboy girl simply continued to walk in front of herself like this. 'It is completely unacceptable to have a butt so beautiful! To have legs so divine! To have...! T-to have...?!'

When a strong gust of wind blew up Edea's short dress once again, mother nature's lewd action now giving the bottom lip biting brunette yet another very teasing look of her own sexy friend's perfectly rounded, wobbling, and absolutely stunning looking behind as Edea Lee girlishly continued to walk along ahead like this, that was what really done it for Agnès. It was officially over at this point.

"Hey, are you even listening to me anymoooo-woooahhhh! W-WOAH THERE!" loudly bellowed out a now shocked looking, and also very surprised sounding, Edea Lee.

Soon as she felt somebody's face pressing itself straight against of her own butt, that was when Edea immediately stopped walking and looked in back of herself now. What she saw stunned the blonde, it wowed her. Edea saw her friend, her best friend Agnès, down on her knees and with her pretty face shaking itself wildly against of her round shaped, tights clad buttocks as if the girl totally lost her mind or something. Edea felt Agnès tightly gripping both sides of her plump bottom with her hands, and she also felt, and quite easily heard, her brown haired friend ever so strongly sniffing her butt, as well.

"Agnès? Why a-are you...?"

Edea couldn't finish, she sincerely felt as though she couldn't even speak correctly right now. All that she could really focus on was what her friend was boldly doing to her ass, and also how strangely good that it felt to her, as well. Edea felt as though she should have responded to this sudden situation in a more shocked kind of way, or maybe even more angry at that. But, she couldn't, she really could not do that. In fact, she liked it, she wanted more of it.

"A-Agnès, that is so dirty of you," eventually said Edea almost two minutes later during all of this, the blue eyed fighter now smiling down at the horny brunette, and seconds afterwards even pushing her fairly big booty back against of her best friend's shaking and snuffling face. "I would have easily expected something perverted like this from Ringabel, but n-never actually you...!"

Pulling herself away from Edea's juicy behind only slightly, both of the deep breathing brunette's hands now strongly massaging both of the lowly moaning girl's rounded, soft, taut feeling ass cheeks, Agnès repeatedly kissed the pretty blonde's left buttock seven times and her right butt cheek a solid total of twelve times before openly speaking to her, "I'm sorry, Edea...! I'm s-so sorry, but I just cannot take it anymore! Y-you're so beautiful! You're so perfect!"

"..."

"Edea, ever since the day that we've met, I...! Oh, I love you, Edea Lee! I love you, you hear me! T-there, I said it, and I don't care even if you hate me because of it! Because no matter what happens, I'll... I-I'll always just love you, anyway! D-do you know just how long that I lusted for you like this?! Your face, your butt, y-your everything is pathetically flawless to me! And I love you!" shortly and loudly ranted Agnès with tears in her eyes, the young woman then soon starting to plant a dozen more wet kisses all over the quietly groaning blonde's bubble butt again and again.

It was at this very moment when everything dramatically changed for the two young girls. Agnès' shocking words, what was actually even happening here, how uncomfortably wet that they both were right now, just all of it violently boiled over and created such a mess, an enchanting mess of affectionate love, sweet sin, and uncontrollable passion. Edea didn't know that Agnès, and also herself, was actually even interested in other girls in such a way as this, but that no longer mattered anymore. Their history together, the closeness of their friendship, the constant sexual tension between the two, their many moments of self-denial and personal shame... all of it no longer mattered anymore. All that really mattered right now was honesty, courage, and simply each other.

Feeling just as aroused as Agnès did now, Edea hurriedly pulled her white colored tights down to her own knees with a slight struggle, seconds later then passionately voicing to her female companion, "Well, if you like my ass so damn much, Agnès, then maybe you should lick it! Go on! This is what you wanted for so long, isn't it!? Well then, lick it! I want to feel it! It's probably all sweaty thanks to us walking around like this, but YOU probably wouldn't care about that, right? Now, get in there good!"

After feeling like her heart was literally about to explode inside of her chest all of the sudden, Agnès smiled a bright smile, firmly squeezed on both plush soft feeling cheeks of Edea's big butt, strongly kissed each taut buttock of the girl's round bottom once again, and then ever so sloppily began to eat out the happily yelping blonde's perky looking ass while she desperately motorboated Edea's unquestionably perfect booty like she really meant it; spoiler, she DID really mean it, by the way. Agnès did way more than just lick on Edea's asshole, though. Agnès kissed her butthole, she sniffed her butt a lot, she tongued her anus powerfully, she spanked both of her ass cheeks feverously, she continuously kissed her soft butt cheeks, and she basically just crazily made out with the blonde haired girl's fat, yet really tight feeling rear-end for nearly forty minutes straight.

After that, Agnès soon got forcefully pulled up onto her feet, Edea Lee afterwards then starting to impassionedly kiss the brown haired girl right on her own sweet tasting lips; Agnès instantly tongue kissed Edea back, of course. Their deep seeming kisses were fierce, wild, wet, and lustful. Edea still had her white colored tights pulled straight down to her knees, so the blue eyed girl's wonderfully shaped booty beautifully hung out and about as they both nastily kissed one another like longtime lovers, both of Agnès' hands more than just occasionally slapping, and not to mention shaking around, the blonde haired girl's jiggling, warm, and super soft feeling butt cheeks fiercely hard during all of this heated passion and unwavering love.

Skip ahead almost an hour later, the two lovesick girls were now fully naked and in a heated 'sixty-nine' positon as they both continued to sexually please each other oh, so anxiously. Agnès was lying down flat on her back with both of her two hands firmly gripping on the blonde haired girl's very glamorous looking booty, and Edea was lying down right on top of the cute brunette's gorgeous looking body as she had both of her own arms wrapped tightly around of her best friend's imposingly attractive legs; Edea was facing the opposite way, of course. Teasing the vestal girl by constantly shaking her big, bubbled ass against of Agnès own happily licking face, Edea enthusiastically continued to orally service her best friend's wet pussy like a genuine pro, the same honestly going for Agnès as she, too, hungrily licked and slurped hard on her female friend's winking butthole and glistening wet womanhood almost too skillfully.

"I wish t-that I had a dick like a boy right about now, Agnès! Because I'd fuck you SO damn hard right now, you know that...!? Oh, y-yes, right there, girl! Mmmmmm!" deeply breathed out Edea, her wet tongue still lapping away and her working mouth still sucking down hard on the moaning, brown eyed girl's very sensitive area like a hungry little animal in scorching hot heat.

"I'd fuck you harder, Edea! S-so much harder, my love!" soon enough fired back Agnès, her right hand once again smacking the blue eyed girl's jiggling booty cheek viciously hard about five times straight before continuing to manically lick and crazily motorboat the beautiful blonde's delicious tasting ass crack like a deranged dog.

Four long minutes later, Agnès loudly popped her wet mouth away from her moaning best friend's bubbly ass, only to then lovingly murmur to the pussy licking girl, "Goodness, Edea...! I honestly believe that those sweets that you just love to consume so much has actually gotten your butt even bigger than before! Y-your bottom is just so round and healthy looking."

Also moving her own riddled with saliva mouth away from her best friend's sweet tasting womanhood now, Edea tenderly kissed the panting brunette's left inner thigh as she humorously retorted back while naughtily shaking her sizeable ass left to right, "Less talking, more licking, Agnès! And h-hey! My ass isn't too big, is it?"

Once again feeling completely stunned by the breathtaking sight of Edea Lee's juicy booty cheeks jiggling around right in front of her own face at the moment here, Agnès soon took a really deep breath, gently kissed the cleft of the blonde haired girl's butt crack, and then later started to happily shake around Edea's soft bum cheeks with her own two hands as she merely just continued to marvel at this dreadfully spectacular sight of sorts. Now feeling the vestal girl's dainty hands beginning to contentedly wobble around the fleshy cheeks of her own buttocks like this yet again, Edea then eventually stopped moving around her exquisitely plump looking keister, but her ample booty was still sexily dancing about anyway, which was of course thanks to the widely smiling Agnès' furiously horny hands.

After firmly kissing the blonde's right thick butt cheek for about three seconds long, Agnès loudly sighed with exuberance, carefully bit down on the chuckling girl's left supple buttock with her white colored teeth, and then afterwards slowly licked said ass cheek before finally responding back to her female companion's somewhat silly sounding question, "Hogwash, Edea. Thine tokus is the most beauteous thing that my feeble peepers have ever witnessed before. Your goodly derrière gives such prodigiously great aesthetic pleasure to my eyes, and it is always such a prepossessing sight to behold."

"Uhhhhhh...? Y-yeah, um, pardon my French here and all, but... what the fuck did you just say to me, exactly? I'm sure that it was a compliment, but could you at least use simpler sounding words for me? P-please?" nervously asked Edea, her facial expression looking so very confused now.

Suddenly stopping her once constantly moving hands now, Agnès immediately used both of her two small hands to aggressively spank her blue eyed friend's jiggling, taut, warm, and phenomenally soft feeling butt cheeks three times straight before bluntly speaking back to the bottom lip biting fighter, "You have a very, very fat ass, Miss Edea Lee...! Your butt is shaped magnificently well, it's exceptionally tight, and I more than fucking love it! You're just perfection, Edea! You're... simply perfect!" And right after that being said, Agnès then quickly started to savagely lick all over on the blonde haired girl's anus, and also her vagina, like a psychotic madwoman again, a seriously horny and psychotic madwoman, mind you.

"Aaaaughhhhh!" pleasurably moaned out Edea with her pretty eyes closed shut now, her sexy looking legs also convulsing slightly due to just how good that her friend truly was at all of this; Edea Lee was no slouch herself, though. "A-Agnès...! Agnès! Agnès! A-Agnès! Agnès! Oh, f-fuck yes, Agnès! Oh! Y-yes!" she soon hollered out in such vehement feeling satisfaction, Edea seconds later then back to orally servicing the noisily groaning Agnès' pleasure soaked pussy, her butthole, and also her tender feeling thighs, as well.

Agnès was firmly squeezing on Edea's alluring ass cheeks, Edea was tightly squeezing on Agnès' smooth legs, and both of their own moist mouths just continued to emotionally moan, suck, groan, lick, wail, slurp, cuss, kiss, and bite as the two girls simply, openly, and finally decided to shamelessly act out on all of this pent-up sexual frustration for once; multiple, and I mean multiple body shuddering orgasms were also honestly had here, too, by the way. Their passion for each other, their love for one another, all of it was just so genuinely true, the two lovemaking girls' sincere words, deep kisses, and gentle nibbles most certainly proving that very accurate point here today, indeed.

Waiting for the girls to finally meet back up with them again, Tiz nervously rubbed the back of his head as he soon looked over at Ringabel and asked his smug smirking pal, "Those two sure are taking their time, I see. I really hope that they're both safe. Maybe... we should go looking for them now? I mean, we did actually find this sacred sword, so-"

"Ha! I say, HA! Oh, nonsense, Tiz! Nonsense, I say! They'll both be back here sooner or later! I, uh, think... and hope," replied back Ringabel as he interrupted Tiz, the man somewhat failing to keep his cool at the moment.

After totally losing their own track of the time, the two smiling girls were now both finally on their way back to the meeting up area. It was now nighttime, and the moon was majestically shining oh, so brightly up in the dark colored and clear looking sky. Both Agnès Oblige and Edea Lee were completely dressed back up properly again, the two girls, who were now officially lovers, closely walking right side by side as they tightly held onto each other's soft feeling hands.

"Hey, Agnès, I almost forgot to tell you something earlier!" suddenly expressed out Edea as she turned her head to the side and excitedly looked over at her brown haired girlfriend now.

"Oh?" quietly spoke back Agnès, cutely smiling right back at the tomboyish girl as she then held onto Edea's hand even tighter now. "And what is that, Edea?"

Within seconds, Edea randomly stopped walking, strongly pulled the gasping vestal girl close against of her own body, tightly wrapped one of her arms around of her girlfriend's curvy waistline, placed her other free hand right in back of the blushing brunette's head, and then slowly positioned her own pretty looking face only mere inches away from Agnès just as beautiful looking face. After about five full seconds of pure silence and intense staring later, Edea Lee then eventually whispered out to the still cutely blushing Agnès, "I love you, too, Agnès Oblige..."

"... O-oh, Edea...! Kiss me. Please, kiss me!" softly breathed back Agnès as tears immediately began to run all down her cheeks, the two girls soon afterwards beginning to fervently tongue kiss one another again, except this time much more calmly, more romantically if you will.

Sure, they both did know that successfully meeting back up with their other two friends was their utmost and top priority at this time, but soon as the girls started to slowly taste each other's soft, smooth, and amazingly sweet tasting lips all over again like this, both Edea and Agnès just couldn't help but to get back easily lost in one another's tremendously loving touches again, and again, and again.

The End!

Hey there! Thank you SO much for reading, as always! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.


End file.
